The Girl with the Black Hair
by PeachesXxX
Summary: What happens when Lacey Collins, a 22 year old girl, finds herself stuck in the middle of a war between witches and vampires? What happens when she realizes she has the power to save the people she loves, but doesn't know how to use it?


**_Authors Note:_**

**_Hey! So this story kind of just popped in my head one day while i was in math class day dreaming about The Vampire Diaries, don't ask.. Anyway, i have written other stories and decided it would be cool to have my fantasy characters and V.D. characters meet. Well i was right. Hope you like this._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing _**

Lacey Collins flung open the dark blue drapes in her younger brother Lucas's bedroom, surprised at how much dust pooled in to the air. Light came streaming in to the room, dawn washing away the darkness. Lacey looked over to her sleeping brother and softly chuckled. He was sprawled out across the whole bed, laying on his belly, with the blankets bunched around his feet. She slowly walked over to his head and leaned in so she was just brushing his ear.

"**Get Up"** she stated loudly. He jumped back nearly falling of the bed. His hazel colored eyes pierced in to her.

"What the hell Lacey!"

"Your going to be late for work" she said coolly, not phased at the glare he shot her." Matt called saying he needed you to work an extra shift at the Grill, Ethan took the day off"

"Hmm.. Maybe he'll fire me this time" A devilish smirk formed on his face.

"Aim high" Lacey walked in to their adjoining bathroom and looked in the mirror. She smiled at her reflection, looking in to her own eyes. A dark shade of blue and dark green against her striking black hair. She pulled her hair in to a messy bun. After brushing her teeth and getting changed she ran down the stairs to make coffee. _Today's the day...Today's the day..._played over and over in her mind once she glanced at the calendar that hung on the wall in the kitchen. Today was the anniversary of her parents death. They had died 3 years ago but it felt as if it happened only yesterday.

**FLASHBACK**

_Lacey's phone vibrated the third time in the last ten minutes she had searched for it around the house. Finally she caught sight of it hiding in her messy blankets on her bed. She dove to answer it before it hung up. Trying to catch her breath, she pressed the send button.  
_

_"Hello?"_

_"Hello. Is this Miss Collins I am speaking to?" A bland sounding man responded. _

_"Yes, this is Lacey Collins"_

_"I would like to inform you that something has happened to your parents"_

_A load gasp escaped her lips as the man continued, telling her how her parents were found dead at Virginia Beach. The cause of death was drowning._

**END**

Lacey snapped back from her reverie. That was a long time ago, she told herself. I am older now, 22. _I have Lucas, I'll be ok...I have Lucas, I'll be ok..._

Looking at the clock, she realized she had stood there for a good half an hour. Lacey grabbed her purse and was out the door before Lucas could ask her what was wrong.

XXX

When Lacey pulled up to The Grill she saw Caroline and Bonnie sitting outside laughing and drinking milkshakes. A sense of comfort went through her. _Just like old times.. _She got out of the car and walked over to them, hearing her Converse scuff the ground as she went.

"Hey Care" Caroline looked up and smiled that bright smile she had given her since they first became friends, her eyes deep blue eyes were sparkling.

"You made it!" she squealed, standing up and giving her a bone crushing hug. "Bonnie and I have plans to go shopping for some new clothes. Wanna come?"

"Sorry, I'm heading over to talk to your mom about my neighbors. They went missing a couple of days ago." Caroline's mom was the Sheriff.

"How is Lucas?" Bonnie said randomly, looking like she had just come out of la-la land when Lacey and Caroline turned on her with accusing eyes.

"I mean... how is he doing with..um..t- the whole 'neighbors missing' thing" She stuttered, trying to fix her mistake.

"He's fine.." she said slowly, sharing a knowing glance with Caroline. They were quiet until someone broke the silence.

"Hey guys" They all looked over to where the smooth, male voice was coming from. It was Stefan. Lacey thought Caroline's smile couldn't have gotten bigger. Caroline was about to speak when Lacey cut her off.

"Well, this has been fun, but i should really go" Lacey said. She avoided their eyes when she was nearly running away from them, to her car.

XXX

"She hates me" Stefan leaned back in his cold metal chair as he watched her drive away.

"No she doesn't, Stefan. She just needs some time" Bonnie reassured him. He rolled his eyes at her overly defensive tone.

"Oh please, its been, what? 3 months now?" He looked at them in disbelief, a bitterness to his voice.

"What did you expect? You cheated on her with that..." Bonnie trailed off, thinking of all the dirty things she wanted to say about Katherine Pierce until Caroline broke in.

"Look, we all know she hasn't been the same since her parents died and now her neighbors have gone missing" Caroline gave them both the best glare she could before her face eased as a slow smile crept across her face. Bonnie and Stefan looked at her with questioning eyes before she spoke up.

"I know just the thing to cheer her up" She turned her head to look across the street where a small dress shop stood. "Founders Day"

"Oh come on Caroline, you know Lacey hates those things" But Caroline's smile just grew wider.

"I don't know what you girls are up to, but as long as she is happy I really don't care" Bonnie jerked her head towards him, but Stefan was already sauntering off towards his bright yellow mini cooper.


End file.
